


Separation

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Obi-Wan on a mission with Quinlan Vos, Padmé teaching Ahsoka about politics, Anakin is alone. After the events of Kamino, the assassination attempt on Padmé's life, a conspiracy in the Senate, a hostage crisis, and much more, Anakin is finding it harder to cope. His emotional turmoil is brought to the attention of Mace Windu, who attempts to figure out what is causing Anakin's fear. </p>
<p>During Hunt for Ziro and Heroes on Both Sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan went from his meeting with the Council straight to Anakin’s rooms. He sat on Anakin’s bed, as Anakin moved about the room, picking things up and putting them away in a futile attempt to clean.  
  
“So,” he said. “What’s the verdict?”  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at him. Anakin was agitated about something.  
  
“They’re sending me with Quinlan Vos to hunt down Ziro,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Obi-Wan wished that Anakin had learned to hide his emotions; it would be obvious to anyone what he was thinking now. Since meeting Quinlan, Anakin hadn’t been able to get his mind off the Kiffar.  
  
“Oh,” said Anakin. “Quinlan’s coming back?”  
  
Quinlan Vos was an unconventional Jedi. He was rarely at the Temple, and Anakin didn’t actually know what Quinlan did for the Order. He wasn’t a soldier, like Anakin, and he wasn’t a teacher – although Anakin had heard that Aayla Secura had been his Padawan. Anakin had tried to be casual about his questions, and limited himself to asking Obi-Wan, but he wasn’t satisfied. Anakin had a lot of questions, and a large number of them could only be answered by Quinlan Vos.  
  
“Not for long,” Obi-Wan replied. “We are meeting later, and as soon as he gets here, he and I are leaving.”  
  
“To go after Ziro,” Anakin supplied.  
  
Obi-Wan inclined his head in agreement.  
  
“Why can’t I come?”  
  
“Because the Council didn’t assign you to this mission, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied. “And I personally don’t believe it’s good for you to spend time with Quinlan Vos.”  
  
Anakin frowned. “Why not?” he asked. “You didn’t seem to think that when –”  
  
Obi-Wan held up a hand to silence him. “Anakin,” he said. “Please. That’s not something I wish to discuss right now.”  
  
“Why are you like this?” Anakin asked, crossing his arms. He leaned his weight on his left leg, looking critically at Obi-Wan.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Anakin waved a hand vaguely. “So… stuffy,” he said. “You act like you’ve never done anything fun in your life.”  
  
“Anakin, that’s –”  
  
“Well you do!” Anakin said. He started pacing again, glaring at the floor as he tried to think of what to say. “I know you, Obi-Wan. You don’t have to pretend around me.”  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s different,” he said quietly. “Quinlan’s good at… certain things, but he’s impulsive and irresponsible and disrespectful. It makes him hard to work with.”  
  
Anakin moved to Obi-Wan’s side, and sat down on the bed. He put his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, and Obi-Wan allowed himself to lean on Anakin.  
  
“For someone so composed, you sure do worry a lot,” Anakin commented. He kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek, running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair.  
  
Obi-Wan scoffed.  
  
“What?” Anakin said.  
  
“ _I_ worry?” Obi-Wan replied, looking up at Anakin.  
  
Anakin shrugged. “At least I’m honest about it,” he said.  
  
“Too honest, sometimes,” Obi-Wan muttered.  
  
Anakin tugged on Obi-Wan’s ear with his fingers. “Don’t be rude,” he chided.  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan warned.  
  
“What?” said Anakin. “You’re allowed to tell me off, so I think it’s only fair I’m allowed to tell you off.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at this, then let out a small sigh. “I suppose I should go meet with him. He should be here soon.”  
  
Anakin got to his feet. “I’ll come with you,” he said, offering his hand to Obi-Wan.  
  
“I’m sure that offer was entirely selfless,” Obi-Wan replied dryly. He took Anakin’s hand as he stood, and Anakin kissed his knuckles.  
  
“Of course,” Anakin replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin and Obi-Wan waited with Commander Cody on a landing platform outside the Temple. Quinlan was running late. Anakin was trying not to seem too eager, while Obi-Wan looked grave.  
  
“Sir, you seem troubled,” Cody commented.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at him. “Well, Quinlan Vos has that affect.”  
  
“He’s not _that_ bad,” Anakin said. “I know you enjoy his company.”  
  
“From what I’ve heard, he’s got quite a… reputation,” Cody said.  
  
“It’s one thing to train with him,” Obi-Wan said. “It’s another thing to work with him in the field. There’s no knowing how –”  
  
He was cut off as Cody pointed out the approaching shuttle. Anakin looked up, his hands behind his back, as Quinlan Vos jumped from the shuttle, executing a perfect front flip. He landed in front of them in a crouch before standing up and saluting them, two fingers to his forehead.  
  
“Show off,” Obi-Wan muttered.  
  
Cody glanced at Obi-Wan, but said nothing.  
  
“Hey Kenobi,” Quinlan said. “Commander, looking good!”  
  
Cody nodded in response.  
  
“Skywalker!” he came over to pat Anakin on the shoulder. “I haven’t seen you in a while! I think the last time we spoke, you were sparring with Kenobi?”  
  
Anakin smiled, feeling heat rise in his face. “Yeah,” he said. “Uh, so –”  
  
“Anakin insisted on coming with me,” said Obi-Wan, looking between the two of them. “Even though he is _not_ assigned to this mission.”  
  
Quinlan smiled. “Well,” he said. “It was certainly nice seeing you again, Skywalker. We’ll have to catch up properly sometime.”  
  
“Of course,” Anakin said, barely managing to keep his voice level. Quinlan chuckled, squeezing his upper arm before turning to Obi-Wan.  
  
“You look worse for wear,” he said with a grin. “How’s Temple life?”  
  
Obi-Wan just glared.  
  
“Good to see you, too,” Quinlan said, his grin fading.  
  
“He’s upset because you’re late,” Anakin offered, smiling slyly.  
  
Quinlan shook his head. “You gotta learn to relax, Kenobi,” he said.  
  
“Trust me, I’ve been trying to teach him,” said Anakin.  
  
Quinlan laughed, “I noticed,” he said. “Shame I had to leave early that day.”  
  
Obi-Wan turned his glare to Anakin. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” he asked, coldly.  
  
Anakin shrugged. “I’ll see you when you get back, then,” he said, turning away.  
  
He heard Obi-Wan briefing Quinlan as he left. Nothing would happen between those two while they were on a mission. Obi-Wan would make sure of that. Even with Anakin, he didn’t hold with ‘distractions.’


	3. Chapter 3

The past few weeks had been tumultuous, to say the least. An assassin had tried to kill Padmé. There had been a battle on Kamino, and the lives of many clones had been lost. Once Anakin was back on Coruscant, the Senate had been taken hostage.   
  
Anakin scoffed as the thought that this was how life was passed through his mind. Maybe things could be different, but he had little hope for that. At least he, Obi-Wan and Padmé were trying to make things better. Their efforts didn't seem to be getting them anywhere, however.  
  
Padmé was trying to persuade the Senate to stop the production of more clones. Rex had spoken to her about it, and she had spoken to Bail Organa. They had decided to take a petition to the Senate.   
  
Anakin had left Ahsoka with Padmé, to keep an eye on the Senate meeting. He had wanted to see Quinlan again, but now he was regretting his decision. It hadn’t turned out the way he’d wanted. Obi-Wan had been too agitated, and Anakin had acted like a teenager.  
  
Now Anakin made his way to the Senate building, composing himself. Obi-Wan and Padmé both knew about Anakin's feelings for the Kiffar, and the three of them knew that nothing would come of it. Ahsoka hadn't yet met Quinlan, and Anakin wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.  
  
Anakin joined Ahsoka inside the Senate Chamber, leaning on the wall behind her.  
  
“Where were you?” she asked. Padmé was addressing the Senate, her voice carrying well through the rotunda.  
  
“Seeing Obi-Wan off,” Anakin replied quietly. “What did I miss?”  
  
Ahsoka sighed. “They want to deregulate the banks and increase the production of clone troopers. Padmé and Bail are arguing against it. They think it’ll lead to bankruptcy and more war.”  
  
Anakin patted her on the head. “You have been paying attention,” he said.  
  
She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. “Be quiet,” she said. “I’m listening!”  
  
Anakin leaned back, crossing his arms and looking out into the chamber. Ahsoka turned her attention back to the meeting. Padmé suggested they open negotiations with the Separatists, to put an end to the war, and the Senate exploded in outrage. Bail called for the bill to be tabled. The Senate dissipated and the meeting came to an end.  
  
Anakin watched Mas Amedda closely as he addressed the Senate, urging for cooler heads to prevail. He, Obi-Wan, and Padmé had reason to suspect the Chagrian was more than he appeared. Yet he had not stepped a toe out of line since they had started watching him.  
  
Padmé joined Ahsoka and Anakin at the doorway of the Senate Chamber. They walked together, Ahsoka following Anakin and Padmé as they headed to her office.  
  
“Anakin, you must ask the Jedi Council to speak with Chancellor Palpatine,” Padmé said, looking at Anakin as they walked.  
  
Anakin shook his head. “Don’t involve me in this,” he replied.  
  
Ahsoka watched closely, listening to their discussion. She wasn’t exactly sure what influence Padmé thought Anakin had over the Council. Padmé would have been better off talking to Obi-Wan, if she wanted someone the Council would listen to.  
  
“A peaceful solution is the only way out of this war,” Padmé continued, watching Anakin’s face for any reaction.  
  
Anakin frowned, looking ahead. His shoulders tensed as he answered. “That’s not my role, Padmé,” he said.  
  
Ahsoka darted forward to walk beside them. “Why not?” she asked. They both looked at her. “Why isn’t it your role? Aren’t we Jedi Knights? Isn’t it our duty to speak our minds? To advise the Chancellor?”  
  
Anakin cleared his throat. With a smile at Padmé, he suggested she field the question.  
  
Padmé glanced at Ahsoka. “After today's debate,” she said. “I was hoping she learned a great deal.”  
  
Ahsoka walked ahead, shrugging her shoulders. “Truthfully, I don't understand any of it,” she said. “I know the Separatists are evil, But all anyone argued about was banking deregulation, interest rates. Almost nothing about why we're fighting in the first place.”  
  
Anakin stepped in front of them both, and put up a hand. Padmé and Ahsoka stopped walking to see what he was going to say.  
  
“War's complicated, Ahsoka,” he said. “But let me simplify it. The Separatists believe the Republic is corrupt, But they're wrong, and we have to restore order.”  
  
A voice in the back of Anakin’s head reminded him of what he’d overheard in Club Kasakar. The fact that there might be a Sith operating within the Republic.  
  
“Or… that’s as clear cut as I can make it,” he added. He shrugged. “No matter what, though, as Jedi we’re supposed to keep the peace.”  
  
“Then why won’t you talk to the Chancellor?” Ahsoka asked, looking up at him. “Won’t he listen to you? If he doesn’t listen to the people, then should he really be in charge?”  
  
“He’s doing what he can, Ahsoka,” Anakin said.  
  
“But we’re not negotiating,” Ahsoka replied. “Wouldn’t that be something we could do?”  
  
“The Separatists won’t negotiate, Ahsoka, you know this,” Anakin shot back.  
  
Padmé frowned, glancing away.  
  
Anakin rounded on her. “What?” he snapped.  
  
Padmé glared at him. “Don’t talk to me like that,” she said. “Come on, Ahsoka. Anakin wants you to learn about politics. I’ll teach you.”  
  
They walked away from Anakin, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway. He debated following them for a moment, but decided he was too angry. Taking a deep breath, Anakin left the Senate building to return to the Temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin sat in his rooms at the Temple. Ahsoka was with Padmé, Obi-Wan was with Quinlan Vos, and Anakin was left alone with nothing to do. He had already fixed Artoo’s loose wires, and was thinking about going to the Temple’s landing bay to tinker with the ships. He didn't really feel like doing that, but he found working on mechanical things distracting.  
  
He was an idiot. Not only had he embarrassed himself in front of Quinlan, but he’d nearly told Ahsoka a dangerous secret, and snapped at Padmé. He was not doing well, as much as he pretended otherwise. The battle on Kamino had shaken him and his men. Anakin hadn’t even been able to breach the subject with Rex, to try and work through the events of the battle. It was still too raw for the both of them.  
  
Rex knew Anakin had visited Slick. He didn’t know what words had passed between them, and he hadn’t asked, despite his curiosity. Rex didn’t know, either, that Anakin had recruited Slick for a potentially fruitless investigation.  
  
Anakin’s hands trembled as he tried to fiddle with the clockwork speeder Sola had given him. His mind drifted to the possibility of he and Padmé one day living on Naboo together, with children of their own. Obi-Wan would be there, of course. Ahsoka could live with them if she wanted to.  
  
Anakin was startled from his ruminations by a clatter, and looked down to see he’d dropped both the speeder and the screwdriver. He swore, kicking the speeder away. It slid across the floor and bounced off a crate. It was probably broken, and it was his fault. Just like everything else.  
  
There was no one he could talk to.  
  
Oh, he could try speaking with Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan didn’t understand Anakin’s moods. He could talk to Padmé, but she didn’t understand how the Order had affected him. Anakin didn’t quite understand himself. Ahsoka would listen, but it would be wildly irresponsible of him to put that burden on her shoulders. Besides, none of them were there. They’d all left him.  
  
If only Chancellor Palpatine wasn’t so busy all the time. As Anakin was growing up, the Chancellor had been kind to him. Almost like a father. When Anakin had first been taken from Tatooine, he had attached himself to Qui-Gon. Then Qui-Gon had died, and Anakin had been given to Obi-Wan. The Council didn't trust him. Even as a child Anakin Skywalker was something to be feared. He’d spent many nights crying himself to sleep with that knowledge. When he was nine, it had made no sense to him that they feared him. It still didn't really made sense. He'd never given them a reason to be afraid and mistrustful.  
  
Now, he was their weapon. He’d proven his loyalty time and again and they still didn’t trust him. What more could he do?  
  
Anakin got to his feet and kicked his bed. It didn’t make him feel any better. He wanted to scream. He could count on one hand the number of people who returned the trust and love he gave. Maybe he was as bad as the Council seemed to think. Maybe they had good reason not to trust him. Maybe Ahsoka, Padmé, Rex, and Obi-Wan were wrong about him. How could he be a good man if the Jedi Order – who were the ultimate force of good in the Galaxy – thought he was dangerous?  
  
He was dangerous.  
  
Anakin let out a burst of Force energy, sending his few belongings flying away from him in all directions. Clear as a bell in his mind, Anakin heard Obi-Wan’s voice. _Control yourself, Anakin._  
  
Suddenly the fire was gone and Anakin was left feeling hollow and cold. He sat on the floor, wishing desperately that Obi-Wan was there to hold him and tell him things would be okay. He put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he cried silently.  
  
When Anakin no longer had tears left, he climbed into bed. He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and pulled his blankets around him. Curling into a ball, Anakin closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Anakin woke, he was uncertain of where he was. He’d had a dream that he didn’t quite remember, and had been left with an uneasy feeling. Anakin sat up, his sheets tangled around him. Pulling his knees to his chest he hugged himself, wondering if Padmé would want to see him at all. Was Ahsoka still with her? After their discussion in the Senate building, Anakin wasn't sure either of them would want to talk to him.  
  
He got out of bed and straightened his clothes. Leaving his lightsaber on the bed, Anakin made his way to the Temple's training grounds. He took a staff from the weapons rack and moved to a space far from anyone else. On the opposite side of the grounds, Mace Windu was leading a group of younglings through a basic form. Anakin had learned that form from Obi-Wan, and he watched for a moment as the children copied Windu’s movements.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath in. Holding his staff in his right hand, he placed one end on the ground. With the side of his right foot he kicked the staff up, catching it with his left hand and crouching, his legs wide and his knees bent. Anakin moved forward, his body remembering the steps of the form, the staff twirling and striking air. He focused his mind on the movements; kicking, spinning, striking; grunting with effort, the staff making a whooshing sound as he swung it thought the air.  
  
When Anakin was done with the first form, he moved to the second. His mind was carefully blank; he was refusing to think of the things that troubled him. From the corner of his eye he saw Master Windu berating a Wookie youngling for watching Anakin practice his staff form. Anakin didn't even have the heart to smile at the Wookie.  
  
A momentary blank, and then the staff was lodged in the wall across from him and he was breathing heavily, hands trembling, shoulders tense. Faintly he heard Master Windu dismiss the class. A hand on his shoulder – Anakin turned, bringing his own hand up to break the grip and he saw Windu stepping back from him, hands up in a gesture of surrender.  
  
“What’s going on, Skywalker?” he asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Anakin snapped.  
  
He glanced away from Windu, trying to still his hands.  
  
Windu looked at the staff, which was quivering. He crossed his arms and regarded Anakin critically.  
  
“Looks like nothing,” he commented.  
  
“I’m fine,” Anakin said quietly. “I’m fine.”  
  
Windu closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. “You’re agitated,” he said. “Your Force signature is tangled, knotted. You need to get control of your emotions, Skywalker.”  
  
“No shit,” Anakin muttered.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“I said ‘obviously,’” Anakin said, glaring at Windu defiantly. “I just threw a staff into a concrete wall.”  
  
“Have you tried meditating?” Windu asked.  
  
“No,” Anakin grumbled. “It never works.”  
  
“I think you need to try it,” said Windu. “Connect with the Living Force. It will ground you, and you’ll be able to calm yourself.”  
  
Anakin eyed him suspiciously.  
  
“Come with me,” Windu said.  
  
Anakin followed him, watching him cautiously. Windu led him through the corridors to the Temple’s medcentre, and ushered him inside. The Twi’lek healer, Vokara Che, was bandaging a Rodian Padawan who Anakin didn’t recognise. Their arm was covered in burns, and next to Che was a basin of shrapnel.  
  
“What happened?” Anakin asked.  
  
Che didn’t even give him a second glance. Anakin shrugged and followed Windu to the Bacta tank. Glancing at the tank, he said; “I don’t need this.”  
  
“Oh, no, you’re not using the tank,” said Windu. “Sit down,” he gestured a chair.  
  
Anakin sat. “What now?”  
  
“Close your eyes,” said Windu. “Take a deep breath in.”  
  
He placed his hands on either side of Anakin’s head, not touching him, palms facing Anakin’s temples. Anakin watched him with a frown, not following the instructions.  
  
“Anakin, for this to work, you need to do as I tell you.”  
  
“Why are you trying to help me, anyway?” Anakin asked, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath in.  
  
“You scared the younglings,” said Windu. “And if you’re in this much turmoil you put your team at risk.”  
  
“Sure,” Anakin replied. He shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Concentrating on his breathing, Anakin tried not to think about anything at all. Thoughts came and went, and he dismissed them as best he could.  
  
Standing over him, Windu frowned. “I can sense much distress from you, Skywalker. Longing. You miss Obi-Wan – you’re worried about him.”  
  
Anakin sighed. “I should be with him,” he said.  
  
Windu didn’t reply to that. Anakin did his best to bury his other feelings, the ones that would get him in real trouble. He concentrated all his fears into his worry for Obi-Wan.  
  
“Skywalker, this is troubling,” Windu commented. He stepped back from Anakin, who opened his eyes. “Your concern for Obi-Wan clouds your mind.”  
  
“I noticed,” Anakin murmured, getting to his feet. Windu took a step backwards. “What do you expect me to do?”  
  
“Let go of him,” said Windu. “You shouldn’t be attached to him.”  
  
Anakin scowled, looking away. “Let me sort this out for myself,” he said quietly.  
  
“As long as you don’t break anything else, Skywalker,” Windu replied, crossing his arms.  
  
“I won’t,” Anakin said.  
  
He left the medcentre, and Windu watched him go. He was frowning, his arms still crossed. With a sigh, Mace left to find Yoda, to speak to him about Anakin.


	6. Chapter 6

“Concerned, is he?” Yoda asked. He sat across from Mace, who was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.  
  
“To an alarming level,” said Mace. “I believe the boy is somewhat obsessed with Kenobi.”  
  
“Connected, they are,” said Yoda. “Intertwined. Worries for Kenobi’s safety, Skywalker does. Speak with them, I will.”  
  
“Is that the best thing to do?” Mace asked. “Skywalker’s touchy about the subject.”  
  
“Speak with Kenobi, I will,” said Yoda.  
  
Mace stroked his chin. “Maybe that would be better,” he said. “When he returns from his mission with Quinlan…”  
  
Yoda frowned. “Careful we must be,” he said. “A good General, Skywalker is. Lose him we must not; not many Jedi Knights, there are.”  
  
Mace sighed. “I know,” he said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “We have to do what’s best for the Order.”  
  
“Ignore this, we might have to,” Yoda said quietly. “For the good of the Order.”  
  
“Speak with Kenobi, see what he says,” Mace replied. “At this point I don’t think there’s anything we can do with those two.”  
  
“Rumous about them I have heard,” said Yoda. “Troubling they are, if true. Expect this behaviour of Kenobi I would not.”  
  
“Rumours?” Mace raised an eyebrow.  
  
“That together they are,” said Yoda.  
  
“Ah,” said Mace. “I thought that Skywalker had… feelings for Senator Amidala.”  
  
Yoda pressed his lips together in a straight line. “Complicated, is Skywalker,” he said. “Feels things strongly he does. Fear, joy – anger. Acts on his feelings, he does, on impulses.”  
  
“You would think that would have changed over time,” said Mace. “He’s not a child anymore. He should follow his head, not his heart.”  
  
“A hard lesson that is,” Yoda said. “For Skywalker especially. Full of fear and rage he is.”


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin waited for Quinlan and Obi-Wan on the landing platform outside the Temple. Ahsoka and Padmé had vanished, and he was trying not to panic. He was trying not to get angry.   
  
Anakin was pacing when Obi-Wan and Quinlan landed, and Quinlan approached him first.  
  
“Didn’t expect to see you here,” Quinlan said with a smile. He held out an arm to Anakin.  
  
Anakin side-stepped Quinlan to pull Obi-Wan into a fierce hug. He closed his eyes, breathing in Obi-Wan’s scent. Then he kissed Obi-Wan soundly, Obi-Wan melting into his embrace before pushing him away.  
  
“I missed you,” Anakin said quietly, holding Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “So much.”  
  
“Anakin, what’s wrong?” Obi-Wan brushed a tear from Anakin’s cheek with his thumb. “You’re crying. Anakin, what happened?”  
  
“I’ll go report to the Council,” Quinlan said. Obi-Wan nodded at him, and Quinlan left.  
  
“I thought you’d want to see Quinlan,” Obi-Wan said quietly.  
  
“I did,” said Anakin. “But I missed you.”   
  
He kissed Obi-Wan again, and felt relief when Obi-Wan put his arms around him. Obi-Wan kissed him back hesitantly, and Anakin had to fight to control himself. Now he was with Obi-Wan he wanted nothing more than to hold him as close as possible, to kiss him, to feel him there, physically, to remind himself that Obi-Wan loved him and wanted him and cared for him. Anakin kissed him hungrily, tears rolling down his cheeks, his breath hitching and erratic.  
  
“Anakin, Anakin,” Obi-Wan pulled back, looking into Anakin’s eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
Anakin shook his head. “I just… want to be with you right now. I don’t want to talk. Please.”  
  
His ‘please’ was so vulnerable that Obi-Wan simply gathered Anakin in his arms and held him. He rested his chin on Anakin’s shoulder and realised that he had missed Anakin, too. With little reluctance, Obi-Wan opened himself to Anakin, letting his love shine true in their bond.  
  
Anakin held Obi-Wan closer, his face nestled against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, his tears wet on Obi-Wan’s skin. Obi-Wan sighed as he felt Anakin’s lips on his neck. He tilted his head to let Anakin kiss him, overwhelmed by Anakin’s need for him. Anakin trailed kisses along his neck, and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, goosebumps rising on his skin. Rendered speechless by Anakin’s affection, Obi-Wan’s hands clutched Anakin’s tunic and he let out a shaky breath. Someone might have seen them, but in that moment Obi-Wan didn’t care.  
  
Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan’s jaw, whispering; “I love you,” and “I missed you.” He nipped Obi-Wan’s earlobe, brushed his lips against Obi-Wan’s cheek, then pulled Obi-Wan into a kiss that stopped Obi-Wan’s breath. His hands were on Obi-Wan’s face, his thumb stroking Obi-Wan’s cheek, pulling away from the kiss only to take shaky breaths.  
  
“I was so worried,” Anakin said, his hands resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “I didn’t think you would come back. I don’t like it when they separate us.”  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “You know that sometimes it’s necessary.”  
  
“So they don’t separate us because they don’t want us together?” Anakin asked, glaring. Obi-Wan squeezed his hand, then kissed his cheek.  
  
“No, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “That’s not why the Council sends us on separate missions. You know that.”  
  
Anakin looked away, his expression stormy.  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sounded tired. “Come with me.” He tugged gently on Anakin’s hand and led Anakin into the Temple. Anakin followed silently.  
  
Obi-Wan took Anakin to the kitchens. Obi-Wan wasn’t as comfortable in the kitchens as Anakin or Ahsoka, but he knew his way around well enough. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan scanned the room, then made a beeline for the kettle. With a fond smile on his face, Anakin followed Obi-Wan.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked. Obi-Wan glanced at him, rummaging around the cupboards.  
  
“I’m going to make us some tea,” he replied. “And then we will sit down and talk.”  
  
Anakin moved behind Obi-Wan and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek, and said, “I said I didn’t want to talk.”  
  
“Then I’ll talk to you,” Obi-Wan replied, elbowing Anakin away. “And don’t do that where people can see us.”  
  
“The kitchen staff won’t gossip,” said Anakin. He paused, crossing his arms. “Not to the Jedi, at least.”  
  
“What do you mean by that?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Anakin half shrugged.  
  
“Anakin…” Obi-Wan turned around to look at him. “What have you told them?”  
  
Anakin raised his eyebrows. “Nothing!” he said. “But I talk to them about a lot of things. Me and Ahsoka come in here a lot.”  
  
“I know,” Obi-Wan muttered. “You’re not supposed to.”  
  
Anakin smiled. “None of the staff seem to mind.”  
  
“I know,” Obi-Wan said again. “You seem to have made some friends.”  
  
When Anakin had been younger, he’d sometimes hidden in the kitchens. If he was in trouble, or couldn’t sleep, or wanted somewhere to cry quietly. He’d hidden in the pantries until the kitchen staff had caught on. Now that he was older he didn’t hide himself away, but he still visited, bringing Ahsoka along to steal pastries with him.  
  
While he waited for the kettle to boil, Obi-Wan studied Anakin. He looked tired; that was nothing new. His hair was getting greasy. Obi-Wan made a note to get Anakin in the shower as soon as he could. There was something jagged in his Force signature. Obi-Wan examined it curiously, unsure of what had caused it. Not physical pain; Anakin was in great shape, Obi-Wan could attest to that. No, this was emotional. Fear. Anakin was afraid of something.  
  
Anakin looked at his hands, aware of Obi-Wan’s eyes on him. After a moment, he glanced at Obi-Wan, a challenge in his eyes. “What?” he snapped.  
  
Obi-Wan moved forward, placing a hand on Anakin’s cheek. “What are you afraid of, Anakin?” he asked quietly. “You can tell me.”  
  
Anakin leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I know,” he said. “I… I’m worried about Ahsoka. About this… conspiracy thing. I don’t know what’s going to happen, in the future, and it frightens me. I’ve been having dreams but all I remember is... red. Heat. Pain.”  
  
The kettle whistled, and Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the tea. “Perhaps we should ask Master Yoda for advice,” he said.  
  
Anakin scoffed.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Then he concentrated on pouring the tea, and handed Anakin a cup. Anakin took it in both hands, blowing on it to cool it down.  
  
“Come along,” said Obi-Wan. “We’ll find somewhere to sit.”


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin sat across from Obi-Wan, sipping his tea. They sat together in Obi-Wan’s rooms. Obi-Wan was recounting his adventure with Quinlan Vos. Ziro was dead, no longer a threat to Padmé. The Jedi hadn't been responsible for Ziro's death – someone had gotten to the Hutt before them. Padmé was safe from at least one of her enemies. If she would stop being so outspoken about her political beliefs, she’d be safe from all of them. Then again, if she stopped doing that, she wouldn’t be Padmé. Obi-Wan left out the part of the story where he’d had to be rescued by Quinlan Vos. Anakin didn’t need more ammunition.  
  
Just from being in Obi-Wan’s presence, Anakin felt calmer. Listening to his voice, watching his expressions; these things grounded Anakin, reminded him that he was safe.  
  
“So what happened while I was away?” Obi-Wan asked, as he came to the end of his tale.  
  
Anakin looked into his cup. “Nothing, really,” he said. “Padmé’s decided to teach Ahsoka about politics. I haven’t heard from them in a while.”  
  
“And you’re worried about them,” said Obi-Wan. “They can take care of themselves. If Ahsoka is with Padmé –”  
  
“I know!” said Anakin. He put his cup carefully down on the table between them. “But after everything that’s happened with Kamino and the bounty hunters in the Senate and Aurra Sing and Ziro and…” he sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he said, “I shouldn’t be worried. But I am.”  
  
Obi-Wan placed his cup down and moved to Anakin’s side. He put his arm around Anakin and Anakin rested his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  
  
“Things will be all right, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin let out a tired sigh. “You can’t know that,” he said quietly. “As far as I can see, nothing’s ever going to be all right again.” He didn’t add that it felt like nothing had ever been all right in the first place.  
  
Obi-Wan surprised him with a kiss, moving himself to sit in Anakin’s lap as he caught his mouth. Anakin closed his eyes, a soft, happy sound escaping his lips. Obi-Wan tasted fruity, like the tea he’d made for them. Anakin placed his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips, leaning into the kiss.  
  
When Obi-Wan said, “I missed you,” Anakin’s heart stuttered. He peppered Obi-Wan’s face with kisses; his nose, cheeks, forehead, lips. Obi-Wan laughed as Anakin kissed him, his hands squeezing Anakin’s shoulders gently. Then he got up, holding out a hand to help Anakin to his feet.  
  
“Come on,” he said, and led Anakin to the bedroom.  
  


*

Anakin slept in Obi-Wan’s arms, his mouth hanging slightly open, a frown on his face. Obi-Wan’s forehead was pressed against the back of Anakin’s neck, his breath ticking the hairs on Anakin’s skin. They were tired, both of them, but they were together. That was all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Slick followed Padmé and Ahsoka from the ship, scanning the crowd for danger. At Padmé’s request he’d accompanied them to Raxus, travelling with them into Separatist territory. Of course, he no longer wore the face of a clone trooper, and was going by the name of Kahu rather than Slick. His story was that he’d been a member of Padmé’s staff when she had been Queen of Naboo, and had come to serve her in the Senate on Coruscant.  
  
Ahsoka didn’t trust him. Slick couldn’t blame her. It had been Padmé’s decision to bring them both along. Slick crossed his arms as he noticed Ahsoka watching him carefully. She glanced away from him, then followed Padmé. As a droid approached them, a dark woman with black hair intercepted it, while a woman with brown hair took Padmé’s arm and led her away.  
  
“This way,” the woman said quietly.  
  
Ahsoka and Slick followed, both of them keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Slick had seen Jedi Padawans in battle, and knew that Ahsoka was someone to be feared. Hopefully neither of them would be required to put their training to use.  
  
An older woman waited for them by the edge of the dock. She greeted them with a warm smile and hugged Padmé, saying; “Hello, old friend.”  
  
When they moved away from one another, Padmé turned to introduce her companions.  
  
“Ahsoka, Kahu, this is my friend, Mina Bonteri. She was my mentor when I was growing up on Naboo. Mina, this is Kahu and Ahsoka.”  
  
Slick inclined his head in greeting. Ahsoka crossed her arms and eyed Mina suspiciously. “You’re a Separatist?”  
  
Slick understood Ahsoka’s scepticism. Republic rhetoric was that the Separatist Alliance was the enemy. He and Ahsoka had only met their soldiers – droids and sentient leaders determined to kill them. In truth, both Slick and Ahsoka had only ever _fought_ Separatists. The idea of talking things through with one was foreign.  
  
“Of course, my dear,” Mina replied. “What were you expecting?”  
  
Ahsoka glanced at Slick, who shrugged.  
  
“Come along, then,” said Mina. “I have a transport waiting, and it’s better that we don’t loiter.”


	10. Chapter 10

The building Mina lived in was more than a house. Slick glared at it as they approached in the shuttle. The house had a garden larger than the clone barracks back on Coruscant. The house itself was made of pale stone, with tall, arched windows spaced evenly along the walls. At the front were stone stairs leading up to an intimidating wooden door.  
  
Slick had to bite his tongue as they pulled up in front of the house. This was a mansion. This woman had more money than any clone would ever see.  
  
There was a boy waiting for them at the top of the steps. He wore a high-collared shirt, his brown hair slicked back, a smug look on his pale face. The look on Ahsoka’s face nearly made Slick smile. She obviously thought as highly of the boy as he did.  
  
“Lux!” Mina said as she stepped off the ship. “Come down here and help our guests with their luggage, please.”  
  
Walking ahead of both Slick and Ahsoka, Mina pulled Padmé into a hug. Padmé rested her head on Mina’s shoulder. They spoke quietly to one another, Mina releasing Padmé from the hug as they passed Lux. The boy stopped to greet Padmé, taking her luggage from her with a slight bow. Slick tried to keep his expression blank as the boy approached himself and Ahsoka.  
  
“May I?” Lux asked, moving to take Ahsoka’s luggage from her. She snatched her hand away from him, glaring, and Slick had to stifle his laughter. The boy backed off, but not enough. He didn’t even offer to take Slick’s luggage, ignoring the man completely to follow Ahsoka up the stairs and inside.  
  
After their luggage was taken to their respective rooms, Mina led Ahsoka, Padmé and Slick to a sitting room. Slick stood to attention in one corner, hands behind his back, while Mina made drinks for herself and Padmé. Ahsoka stood near Slick, more relaxed than the clone trooper, her arms crossed. She was watching Mina’s every move.  
  
Padmé looked out the window into the gardens. Lux was sitting outside. He wasn’t close enough to be eavesdropping, but Slick still had one eye on him.  
  
“He’s grown so much, Mina,” Padmé commented, moving away from the window. She took the drink Mina offered and sipped it.  
  
Mina smiled. “Time doesn’t stop, even if we are at war,” she commented. She sighed. “And I’m afraid these events are shaping his young life.”  
  
Ahsoka pushed off the wall that she was leaning on and walked over to Padmé and Mina. “With all due respect,” she said. “As a Separatist, didn’t you create this war?”  
  
Slick was surprised the girl was bold enough to ask such a question.  
  
“Ahsoka,” Padmé warned.  
  
Mina raised a hand. “It’s all right,” she said. Turning to Ahsoka, she said, “That’s a very polarised point of view, my dear. Would it surprise you to know that many of the people you call ‘Separatists’ feel the same way about the Republic? And the Jedi?”  
  
Ahsoka furrowed her brow thoughtfully. Slick glanced away from them, trying hard not to listen. War wasn’t simple; he knew that. It was easier to pretend that the enemy was only that – an enemy. Completely in the wrong. That you were fighting for what was right. That was what his brothers believed. Slick had believed that, once. He knew better now, but it was still hard to hear.  
  
“My husband was like that,” Mina finished. Her face fell, and she moved away from Ahsoka.  
  
“May I speak with him?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“If only you could,” Mina replied. “A year ago next week, he was setting up a base on Aargonar when clones attacked.”  
  
Slick’s stomach dropped. Without a word, he slipped from the room. He hadn’t been to Aargonar. Hadn’t even heard of the campaign there. That didn’t stop him feeling sick. He paused in the doorway that led into the garden, taking a gulping breath of fresh air. His head was spinning.  
  
He felt a hand touch his elbow, and whirled around, his hand raised defensively. To her credit, Ahsoka didn’t flinch. She looked at him with concern in her eyes, taking a step backwards. Slick pressed his hand against the door frame to support himself.  
  
“Are you okay, Kahu?” she asked.  
  
“I –” Slick tried to speak, but couldn’t find the words.  
  
“I know,” Ahsoka said quietly. “I thought… I always thought it was simple. The clones are my friends. They’re good people, and I trust them with my life. But,” here she looked away. “They’re soldiers too. Like… like me, I guess.” She shook her head. “I don’t know. Are you okay?”  
  
Slick nodded. Then, “No,” he said. “I’m not. I’m not… Kahu.”  
  
Ahsoka frowned. “What?”  
  
“I’m not Kahu,” he repeated. Slick looked around, making sure that they were alone. “I’m a clone.”  
  
With one eyebrow raised, Ahsoka said, “You don’t look like one.”  
  
Slick managed a weak smile. “I know,” he said. “Name’s Slick.”  
  
Ahsoka took a step backwards. “I know you,” she said. “Anakin told me about you. You betrayed the Republic to Ventress.”  
  
Slick rubbed his temples. He stood straighter, and took a deep breath in. “I did,” he said. “Your Master sprung me from jail. You’re not supposed to know.”  
  
Ahsoka crossed her arms, glaring. “What?” she asked. “Doesn’t he trust me? Does Padmé know? What about Master Kenobi?”  
  
Slick held up a hand to slow her down. He glanced over his shoulder. “I’ll tell you,” he said. “But you have to promise not to tell anyone.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded. “I swear on my lightsabers,” she said.  
  
Slick understood the significance of that promise.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahsoka led the way down the stairs. Slick followed her, eyeing Lux as they passed him. As Slick had expected, Lux interrupted them. Ignoring Slick, Lux addressed Ahsoka directly.  
  
“You’re a Jedi, aren’t you?” he asked.  
  
Ahsoka paused, then turned to face him. Slick stopped, a few steps above the two of them.  
  
“Yes,” Ahsoka replied. “Why do you ask?”  
  
Irritation was clear in her voice. It would have been obvious to anyone else that she and Slick had been in the middle of a conversation. It would have been clear to anyone else that Ahsoka wasn’t interested in talking to Lux.  
  
Lux looked out at the gardens as he answered. “Before the war, I was always told Jedi were good.”  
  
Slick coughed into his hand to cover up his scoff. Ahsoka glared at him, then turned her attention back to Lux.  
  
“And now?” she asked, her eyebrows raised. Her big blue eyes were curious, and she no longer sounded annoyed with the boy. Lux hopped off the stair rail, looking down at Ahsoka.  
  
“I don’t know anymore,” he said. He started down the stairs towards her as he continued. “There are a lot of terrible things happening. A lot of killing. And now my friends are saying the Jedi are to blame.”  
  
Slick, impatient to get back to his conversation, scuffed his shoe against the step. Ahsoka glanced at him, but Lux continued to ignore him.  
  
“I’m the first Jedi you’ve ever met, aren’t I?” Ahsoka asked. As she moved down the stairs, Slick followed, walking at a distance behind Lux and Ahsoka. The boy thought about the question before answering hesitantly.  
  
“Well… um… yes,” he said.  
  
Ahsoka turned to address him. “Look at me,” she said, a smug smile on her face. “Not so bad, am I?”  
  
Slick wasn’t exactly wise to the ways of the Galaxy, having been grown in a tank and raised on an isolated planet. Yet even he knew the meaning behind the look Lux gave Ahsoka.  
  
“No,” said Lux. “Not bad at all.”  
  
Ahsoka’s smile turned to a scowl and she rolled her eyes. “Well,” she said. “It seems boys are the same whether they’re Republic or Separatist.”  
  
Slick had to stifle a laugh at that. Ahsoka met his eyes and grinned. Lux glanced at Slick, then back to Ahsoka.  
  
“How many Separatists have you met?” he asked in a petulant tone.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, I mean… you think we’re all bad guys,” Lux clarified. “But how many of us have you actually met? And droids don’t count.”  
  
Ahsoka pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Uh… other than military officers like Grievous and Ventress… I guess none? You and your mother are the first I’ve actually met.”  
  
“Well,” said Lux, and his tone had changed. “Am I so bad?”  
  
Slick scratched his nose, waiting for Ahsoka to reply. To her credit, she didn’t directly insult Lux. Slick wondered if she had learned from Kenobi or if Ahsoka was simply good with her words.  
  
“I suppose I don’t actually know you,” she said. “I should give you a chance.”  
  
“Will your bodyguard give me a chance, too?” Lux finally acknowledged Slick’s existence.  
  
Slick crossed his arms, his face blank. His new face was rounder than his old one, and less handsome. A scar crossed diagonally from his forehead to his jaw. The nose of this face had been broken once, and was now crooked. Slick knew he looked intimidating. He saw it reflected in Lux’s expression.  
  
Ahsoka laughed. “That’s up to him,” she said.  
  
“I’m not _her_ bodyguard,” said Slick, his voice low. “She can take care of herself.” He took a step down the stairs. Lux took a step backwards. “I’m here to protect Senator Amidala.”  
  
Lux eyed him warily.  
  
“Now, if you would leave us be, Ahsoka and I were in the middle of a conversation,” Slick continued.  
  
Lux glanced at Ahsoka, who shrugged.  
  
“I suppose I should go back inside,” he said.  
  
Slick nodded, and watched as Lux retreated up the stairs. Once he was sure that Lux was gone, Slick turned back to Ahsoka.  
  
“I’ll tell you what I know,” he said. “Come on.”


	12. Chapter 12

“A conspiracy within the Senate?” Mina raised an eyebrow.  
  
Padmé placed her drink on the glass table between them.  
  
“Haven’t you noticed anything odd within your own government?” Padmé asked. She leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. “Every attempt we have made to negotiate for peace on either side has been stopped in its infancy.”  
  
“I assumed that was simply because your side did not wish for peace,” said Mina. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I suppose that was shortsighted of me.”  
  
“As shortsighted as the Republic has been,” Padmé replied. “If these rumours are to be believed, then both sides of this war have been played masterfully. I believe that we can achieve peace through negotiations, but if there are people working to keep the war going…” Padmé sighed. “If they catch wind of this there’s a chance that we will both be in very real danger.”  
  
Mina laughed. “My dear Padmé,” she said. “When are we not?”  
  
Padmé smiled softly. “Good point. But I believe that we need to take extra precautions,” she replied. After a pause, she added; “So you will speak to your Senate? Perhaps if the Separatists extend an offer of peace to the Republic, we will finally be able to open negotiations.”  
  
Mina regarded Padmé evenly. She sipped her drink. “I admire your spirit, Padmé,” she said. “I can at least put the motion on the floor.”  
  
“Thank you, my friend,” said Padmé.  
  
Mina raised her glass. “To peace,” she said.  
  
Padmé copied the motion. “To hope.”  
  
They clinked their glasses, and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Things looked hopeful.  
  
Ahsoka and Padmé accompanied Mina to the Senate hearing. Slick stayed behind at the Bonteri house. He was outside trying to relax when Lux decided to bother him.  
  
“If you’re Padmé’s bodyguard,” the boy started, watching Slick closely. He probably thought he was being clever. “Then why have you not accompanied her to the Senate meeting?”  
  
Slick stared straight ahead. “She didn’t want me to come,” he said.  
  
Lux sat down in the grass beside him. The boy’s father had been killed by clones, Slick reminded himself. Well, Slick’s ‘father’ had been killed by Jedi, if the stories were to be believed. No. The clones didn’t have family, except for other clones. The Jedi didn’t care about them. Even if Ahsoka seemed to.  
  
_The clones are my friends._  
  
What sort of Jedi was she?  
  
“Wouldn’t she want a bodyguard with her? She’s in enemy territory, after all.”  
  
Slick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Well,” he said, looking at Lux. “Your mother assured me that Senator Amidala and Padawan Tano would be safe.” Before Lux could speak, Slick pointed at him. “And if they’re not, if something does go wrong, having another soldier there won’t help much, will it?”  
  
Lux held Slick’s gaze for a moment, then looked away. “No,” he said, picking at the grass. “I suppose it wouldn’t.”  
  
Slick sighed. “You and your mother will be in danger, you know. There are people out there who don’t want peace, people working hard to make sure the war continues.”  
  
Lux looked up at him. “Why?” he asked.  
  
Slick shrugged with one shoulder. “Profit,” he said. “Some sort of financial gain. Maybe someone out there just really likes death.”  
  
Lux frowned.  
  
“I’m telling you this and I hope Senator Amidala tells your mother the same,” said Slick. “You need to be wary. Cautious. There won’t be many people you can trust.”  
  
“What are you saying?”  
  
Slick pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is a war, kid,” he said. “You don’t know who your enemies might be. Your mother will be a target, now. And in this war…” Slick shook his head. “No one’s safe, kid. You mother speaking out for peace – someone’s gonna come after you.”  
  
“What about you? What about Senator Amidala?” Lux was frowning. “Aren’t you all in danger?”  
  
Slick laughed so hard that he nearly fell over. Staring up at the sky, Slick took a gasping breath.  
  
“I don’t see why that’s funny,” said Lux.  
  
“Oh, kid, of course you don’t,” said Slick. “I’ll tell you a secret. When you live in a war zone, you’re never safe.”


	14. Chapter 14

Mina saw Ahsoka, Slick, and Padmé off at the docks, and the three of them made their way back to Coruscant. They were unable to discuss the events that had taken place on Raxus. It was too risky; someone might have overheard them.  
  
When they landed on Coruscant, Padmé went straight to the Senate building. With Slick and Ahsoka, Padmé made her way to Chancellor Palpatine’s office. She rapped on the door and waited with her hands clasped in front of her for someone to answer.  
  
The Separatist Alliance had contacted Palpatine before Padmé and the others returned to Coruscant. Padmé knew that the Chancellor would not trust the offer without the word of a Republic senator to support it. One he trusted.  
  
Palpatine had been Padmé’s advisor when she was Queen of Naboo. She trusted him, and he trusted her. Although lately Padmé had her doubts about the quality of company that the Chancellor kept. There was a Sith Lord in the senate, and Padmé suspected Palpatine's Vice Chair, Mas Amedda. For some reason the Senate was handing Palpatine power - more power than a Supreme Chancellor required. If the Vice Chair _was_ somehow behind this, it would benefit him for Palpatine to have that power. Padmé knew that the Chancellor trusted Amedda, and listened to his advice.  
  
“Ah, Senator Amidala,” Mas Amedda answered the door, and Padmé was forced to focus. “What a pleasant surprise.”  
  
“Is Chancellor Palpatine in?” Padmé asked, leaning around Mas Amedda to try and look inside the room.  
  
“What is this about?” Amedda asked. Slick, standing behind both Ahsoka and Padmé, crossed his arms. “And who is this man?”  
  
Padmé glanced at Slick. “Kahu, you’re dismissed,” she said. Slick raised an eyebrow at her, but disappeared without a word. Padmé turned back to Mas Amedda. “May we come in? I must speak to the Chancellor, at once.”  
  
“Come in, then,” said Mas Amedda, beckoning for Padmé and Ahsoka to enter.  
  
“Chancellor Palpatine,” Padmé said. “So good to see you.”   
  
The Chancellor walked over to her, grasping her forearms in a friendly manner. “It’s good to see you, too, Padmé,” he said. “To what do I owe this visit?”  
  
“I have heard the Separatists have reached out to the Republic in the name of peace,” said Padmé. “I wanted to discuss this with you.”  
  
“Quite a stunning development, if I do say so myself,” said Palpatine. “I am sure the whole Senate has heard by now. Do you believe the Separatists are sincere?”  
  
“Your Excellency,” said Padmé. “We would be remiss, if not irresponsible, to reject the Separatist’s proposal. I do believe their offer is sincere.”  
  
Palpatine regarded her, his expression fond. “Of course,” he said.  
  
“An end to the fighting would mean there’s no need to borrow money for more clones,” Padmé continued. Ahsoka listened carefully. This was the heart of it, really. Politicians seemed to have their own language, and that language was money. If anything would convince the Senate to agree to these peace offerings, it would be financial gain.  
  
“I can see why you want so badly to believe that the Separatists desire peace,” Palpatine said, taking Padmé's arm in his hand.  
  
“I don’t understand,” Padmé said, frowning.  
  
Palpatine sighed. “In the past,” he said. “Whenever we’ve reached out our hands for peace, they’ve been slapped away. Can we believe that they’re ready to sue for peace so easily?”  
  
Ahsoka frowned, crossing her arms. The Chancellor was right, but why shouldn’t they try again? Wasn’t it worth the effort, to at least try to negotiate? She kept her mouth shut, however, and listened as Padmé continued.  
  
Padmé lowered her voice, leaning in to speak quietly to the Chancellor. Ahsoka, with her Togruta hearing, listened carefully.  
  
“If I might speak with you confidentially,” said Padmé. “I know that this offer is sincere.”  
  
Palpatine looked at her, one eyebrow raised.  
  
“I’ve been in contact with my old friend, Mina Bonteri,” Padmé continued.  
  
Ahsoka glanced from Palpatine to Mas Amedda. There was no one else in the room. If Padmé trusted Palpatine enough to share these details, then Ahsoka would have to trust Padmé.  
  
“The origin of the proposal is sincere,” Padmé continued.  
  
“Bonteri?” Chancellor Palpatine sounded genuinely surprised. “How was this dialogue established?”  
  
Padmé glanced at him. “Does it matter, Chancellor?” she asked. “If the result is an end to the war…”  
  
Palpatine nodded. “I see your point, my dear,” he said.  
  
Padmé smiled, but her smile was gone almost as soon as it appeared. Ahsoka wondered if she was the only one who saw how tired Padmé was. The war was taking its toll on her.  
  
“We shall put the vote to the floor,” Palpatine said. Padmé’s smile returned, grateful this time.  
  
“Thank you, Chancellor,” she said. “I believe it is important we give every offer for peace a chance.”  
  
“As do I, my dear,” said Palpatine, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a brief hug. “Let us hope this works out.”


	15. Chapter 15

It was around midnight on Raxus when Asajj Ventress arrived at the Bonteri mansion. Mina Bonteri was long gone, her son Lux with her. She had taken Slick’s warning seriously. Padmé was optimistic that the peace talks might hold a solution to the war between the Separatists and Republic. Mina was not a pessimist, but she believed in planning for the worst. The worst had been her husband dying.The worst now was someone coming for her son. Now she had to protect Lux.  
  
The house was left exactly how Asajj found it.  
  
The Sith apprentice was furious to find that her targets were not where Dooku said they would be. She would find them. She was skilled. Dooku trusted her with this assignment – Asajj would not fail him.


	16. Chapter 16

Despite everything, it seemed as though Padmé’s efforts were in vain. An attack on the Senate, allegedly caused by the Separatist Alliance. The Republic voting to deregulate the banks and increase the production of clones.  
  
Padmé, Anakin and Obi-Wan sat together in Padmé’s apartments in silence.  
  
Then Anakin leapt to his feet and marched to the door as Padmé’s holoprojector rang. Padmé answered, looking at the palm-sized projector to see Mina Bonteri. Anakin opened the door and to reveal Ahsoka, who grinned sheepishly.  
  
“Get inside,” Anakin snapped, looking around to check if anyone had seen her.  
  
“Mina, what’s wrong?” Padmé asked. “You must have heard, the peace talks failed.”  
  
“I heard, Padmé,” said Mina, as Anakin led Ahsoka to the couch. “But that’s not why I’m calling. My son and I are being hunted.”  
  
“Hunted?” Obi-Wan moved to sit beside Padmé, into Mina’s view. Mina glanced at him, then turned her attention back to Padmé. Anakin and Ahsoka sat down, Anakin giving Ahsoka a warning look before crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch.  
  
“We have left Raxus,” Mina continued. “I believe whoever is after us harbours ill-will, and I’m worried for the safety of my son. I do not believe that they are Republic, which makes me fear they are my own people.”  
  
“Can you get from Raxus to Naboo?” Padmé asked. “I’ll let Queen Neeyutnee know that you require sanctuary.”  
  
“Thank you, Padmé,” said Mina. “I will contact you when we reach Chommell.”  
  
The transmission cut off. Padmé stared down at the holoprojector, biting her lip. There were tears in her eyes, but she took a deep breath in. Letting it out, she pressed a few buttons on the projector and made another call.  
  
Anakin recognised the woman who answered.  
  
“Sabé,” said Padmé. “I need you to tell the Queen that a friend of mine is seeking sanctuary on Naboo.”  
  
“Padmé?” Sabé asked. “What friend? What are you talking about, no one’s contacted us –”  
  
“Do you remember Mina Bonteri?”  
  
Sabé’s eyes narrowed. “Isn’t she a Separatist, Padmé?”  
  
“You know her as well as I do, Sabé,” said Padmé. “She wants peace, just like us. Please. The Queen will understand.”  
  
Sabé pressed her lips together in a straight line. Then she looked away with a sigh. “Okay, Padmé,” she said. “I’ll speak with the Queen.”  
  
Once the call was finished, Obi-Wan, Padmé, and Anakin turned their attention to Ahsoka. She shrank into the couch next to Anakin, looking at them one by one.  
  
“What were you doing outside?” Obi-Wan asked. “Ahsoka, were you eavesdropping?”  
  
Ahsoka glanced at Anakin. He raised an eyebrow, and she looked back at Obi-Wan, knowing that her Master wouldn’t be any help.  
  
“I needed to talk to all of you,” she said. Tugging at her braid, her gaze fell to the floor. “I know about Slick.”  
  
Anakin’s hand twitched when she said that name, and he looked at Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master was regarding Ahsoka evenly. Padmé’s face betrayed nothing. Anakin tried his best to copy their expressions.  
  
“Oh, come on,” Ahsoka sighed, crossing her arms. “I _know_. You can talk to me.” When they didn’t answer, she got to her feet. “I talked to him! Kahu! He came with us to Raxus, and then he told me about,” she gestured vaguely, not really pointing at anything. “Everything. I think.” She pointed at Anakin. “You brought him back from Kamino, didn’t you?”  
  
Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan in a silent plea for help. Obi-Wan sighed, and he absentmindedly stroked his beard. Then Padmé got to her feet, and put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder.  
  
“Yes,” she said. “We… hired him.”  
  
“Why?” Ahsoka asked. “All he said is that he’s been asked to keep an eye out for ‘suspicious activity,’ and that could be anything!”  
  
Obi-Wan and Padmé shared a look. Then, “A few years ago I heard a rumour that there was a Sith Lord working within the Republic. I informed the Council, but we were unable to find anything.”  
  
“Anakin overheard something recently that led us to believe the rumours were true,” Padmé continued. Anakin watched Ahsoka. He was always impressed, as well as a little jealous, when Padmé and Obi-Wan synchronised like this. “And so we brought Slick here to keep an eye on things. Go where we can’t go. Too many people recognise our faces for us to investigate covertly.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded. “Okay,” she said. “So why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
“We wanted to,” Anakin said quietly. Ahsoka turned to face him, but he wasn’t looking at any of them. “But it would have been too dangerous.” He looked up at her and Ahsoka suddenly saw how tired he was. “A Sith Lord, Ahsoka…” shaking his head, Anakin’s gaze fell to his hands. He was fidgeting, picking at his nails. “An apprentice Sith killed Master Qui-Gon. I don’t… I don’t know how we can’t sense this Sith but we all know how simple it is to hide within the Force.”  
  
“But Master Kenobi killed that Sith,” said Ahsoka. “That’s why they made you a Knight, wasn’t it?” She turned to Obi-Wan.  
  
He nodded. “The Sith was overconfident, I believe,” said Obi-Wan. “After killing Qui-Gon…” he clenched his jaw, took a deep breath. When he let it out, he continued. “I think he believed I would be an easy kill.”  
  
“I’m glad he was wrong,” Anakin said quietly. Obi-Wan glanced at him. How had Ahsoka not noticed how exhausted both of them were?  
  
“So you didn’t want to endanger my life?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin nodded. “It wasn’t because you didn’t trust me?”  
  
Padmé took Ahsoka’s hand in hers. “Of course we trust you, Ahsoka.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded. “This… what happened with Mina,” she said hesitantly. “Do you think whoever’s after her might have been sent by our enemy?”  
  
Padmé looked from Obi-Wan, to Anakin, then back to Ahsoka. “The thought had crossed my mind,” she said. “I’m mostly glad Mina and Lux got out in time.”  
  
“If this assassin was sent by our Sith,” said Obi-Wan. “Then we must assume that they knew about your journey. Or, at least, your Separatist connections.”  
  
“The Jedi knew Padmé and I went to Raxus,” said Ahsoka, glancing at Anakin.  
  
“Actually... I figured it out,” said Anakin. “It wasn’t hard. I just checked the holovids from Padmé’s office…”  
  
Padmé frowned, putting her hands on her hips. “Ani!” she said.  
  
“What?” He looked at her, genuinely perplexed.  
  
“That’s an invasion of my privacy, Anakin,” Padmé said firmly. “I’d appreciate if you didn’t do that again.”  
  
Anakin had the decency to look ashamed. “I was worried,” he said, picking at his glove. “None of you were here and I was worried.”  
  
Padmé sighed. “We’ll talk about this later,” she said. “So. I spoke confidentially with the Chancellor about Mina. The only other people in the room with us were Ahsoka and Mas Amedda.”  
  
Anakin’s expression turned cloudy.  
  
“What?” Ahsoka asked, eyebrows raised. “Did I miss something?”  
  
“The Vice Chair is… our main suspect,” said Padmé. “But we have no evidence he is the Sith.”  
  
“It would make sense, I suppose,” Ahsoka said thoughtfully. Without realising, she had copied Obi-Wan’s thinking pose – her hand on her chin and her arm folded across her chest. “If you wanted to control the power, you would want to be as close to it as possible.” She frowned. “Are…” Ahsoka paused, then shook her head.  
  
“What is it, Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked gently. “You can tell us.”  
  
“No, it’s stupid,” she said. “Chancellor Palpatine couldn’t be the Sith Lord, could he? I mean, he’s and old man, and… well Master Yoda’s old, too, and I guess Master Mundi is too… and Master Nu.” She looked at Padmé. “You’ve known the Chancellor a long time, haven’t you?” Turning her gaze to Anakin, she added, “And so have you. He couldn’t be the Sith?”  
  
There was silence as they contemplated this.  
  
Then Anakin stood, one fist clenched. “I won’t believe it,” he said. “The Chancellor’s always been kind to me.”  
  
“Evil can hide beneath a gentle exterior, Anakin,” Obi-Wan lectured.  
  
“No,” said Anakin. “He’s fought as hard as any of us to bring this war to an end.”  
  
“Anakin, we must approach this with a rational view,” said Obi-Wan. “If we treat –”  
  
“Obi-Wan,” Anakin began.  
  
Padmé stepped between the two of them, her hands held in front of her, palms down in a calming gesture. “Anakin, Obi-Wan is correct. We must consider this rationally.” Obi-Wan nodded. Then Padmé looked to him. “And Obi-Wan, you must remember that both Anakin and I have a emotional connection with the Chancellor. It will be difficult for us to consider him as a suspect, as it is difficult for me to imagine Bail as a suspect. If someone told you that Master Yoda was secretly a Sith Lord, Obi-Wan, how would you react?”  
  
“That’s riduculous,” said Obi-Wan. “Master Yoda has served the Order for his entire life. For him to turn to the Dark Side is unthinkable.”  
  
Padmé raised one eyebrow at him, smiling.  
  
“Ah,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin glared at Obi-Wan, but sat back down.  
  
“Ahsoka, continue,” said Padmé.  
  
Ahsoka shrugged. “It's just speculation,” she said. “It would make sense, in a way. To be that close to the heart of the Republic. Is there anyone else who Chancellor Palpatine trusts?”  
  
Anakin and Padmé shared a look.  
  
“Aside from ourselves and Mas Amedda…” Padmé shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She sighed. “I wish there was a way for us to know for sure. I can’t exactly place Slick on his staff.”  
  
“Can we trust the Jedi with this information?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“I believe we can,” said Obi-Wan. “But I would like to collect more evidence before we do.”  
  
“Okay,” said Ahsoka. “Okay. So we need to keep eyes on the Chancellor and the Vice Chair. What about the people who pushed for the deregulation of the banks?”  
  
“That’s good thinking, Ahsoka,” said Anakin.  
  
“I’ve considered that,” said Padmé. “I wish I could speak with Bail about this. We have no way to get eyes on those people, let alone our main suspect.” She sighed, and sat down next to Anakin. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. “I don’t think any of us expected this.”  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. “No,” he said. “When I was younger I imagined my future very differently.”  
  
“I think we all did,” said Anakin, and his tone was bittersweet. Ahsoka wondered what he was thinking about. She knew next to nothing about his past. Anakin had been born on Tatooine, and brought to the Order by Qui-Gon Jinn at a later age than most initiates. She didn’t know if he’d been an orphan, or if he’d had a family on Tatooine that he’d left for the Order.  
  
Padmé remained silent, but turned her head to kiss Anakin’s cheek. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Anakin closed his eyes, breathing deeply.  
  
“I think we’re done for tonight,” Obi-Wan said gently. “Anakin?”  
  
Anakin looked up at him.  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated. “I… I will see you back at the Temple?”  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
“Come along, Ahsoka,” said Obi-Wan, taking her arm. “We should go.”


	17. Chapter 17

Quinlan Vos intercepted Obi-Wan when he and Ahsoka arrived at the Temple. Ahsoka passed them, heading to her own quarters. It was late; she was tired. Whatever was happening between those two wasn’t her business. She’d never actually met Quinlan Vos. She’d heard things about him – that he was unconventional, that he hated being at the Temple. She’d overheard Obi-Wan and Anakin talking about him, too, but had decided to keep her mouth shut and ask no questions.  
  
“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, Obi-Wan,” Quinlan said quietly. “Master Yoda and Windu wanna speak with you. Where’ve you been? Cause you certainly weren’t where I thought you'd be.”  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Quinlan took Obi-Wan’s shoulders in his hands and looked into his eyes.  
  
“If they catch you two, it won’t be good,” he said. “You have to be more careful.”  
  
Obi-Wan rested his hand on top of Quinlan’s. “I know,” he said quietly. “There’s more than that going on.”  
  
Quinlan took hold of Obi-Wan’s hands and kissed his knuckles. “I know I annoy you sometimes, Kenobi, but you can trust me. _Talk_ to me.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, but took his hand away. “I do trust you, Quinlan,” he replied. “What did Master Yoda want me for?”  
  
Quinlan’s smile was sad as he replied. “He and Master Windu are waiting in the Council chambers,” he said. “They didn’t tell me what they wanted you for. Might be because you didn’t report with me.”  
  
“Hopefully it’s nothing more than that,” said Obi-Wan, his smile fading.  
  
“Want me to come with you?” Quinlan offered.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “It will probably be better if I go alone,” he said.  
  
“All right,” Quinlan shrugged. “I’ll be around if you wanna come see me later.” He looked around. “Where’s Anakin?” he asked.  
  
Obi-Wan’s smile returned. “Why are you interested?” he asked dryly.  
  
Quinlan grinned. “He’s good company,” he replied.  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop smiling. “You two…” he shook his head. “I should go, I suppose.”  
  
“Okay,” said Quinlan. He patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder, his hand lingering a moment. “I’ll be around.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan inclined his head in greeting. “Master Windu.”  
  
“Kenobi,” said Mace Windu.  
  
Mace Windu and Yoda sat beside one another on their respective seats within the Council chamber. Obi-Wan stood before them, his hands tucked in the flowing sleeves of his robes. The room was dim, lit only by the bright lights of Coruscant’s skyline. There was a strange feeling in the air. Obi-Wan was unsure if he was in trouble, or if he was misreading the room.  
  
“You wished to speak with me?” he asked.  
  
Windu and Yoda shared a look.  
  
“We have concerns about Skywalker,” said Windu.  
  
“Concerns?” Obi-Wan kept his voice steady. “What sort of concerns?”  
  
“Are the two of you in a relationship, Obi-Wan?”  
  
In that moment Obi-Wan felt the floor slip from beneath his feet. Waves of scalding heat and freezing cold washed over him, his hands shaking, his breath catching in his throat. His mouth was hanging open, his heart racing, his ears ringing – unsure for a moment where he was, who he was talking to.  
  
His worst fears realised.  
  
“Of course not,” he heard himself say. “What gave you that impression?”  
  
He half heard Mace Windu’s answer. Something about Anakin being worried for him. Something about rumours. Something about… Anakin. Anakin, Anakin, Anakin. He should have never gone to Anakin’s room that night. He should never have listened to Padmé. This was more than inappropriate. He had crossed a line that no Jedi should ever cross, and he had crossed it for the man who had once been his Padawan. What sort of Jedi was he? He didn’t deserve to be a Jedi. He didn’t deserve – he didn’t –  
  
“Obi-Wan?” Mace Windu’s voice broke through to him.  
  
“I apologise,” said Obi-Wan, rubbing his forehead. “I’m exhausted. My mind drifted.”  
  
Mace shared a look with Yoda. Obi-Wan was too tired to try and read into it.  
  
“Rest you should get, perhaps,” said Yoda. “Speak of this further we will.”  
  
Looking at Yoda with as much respect as he could master, Obi-Wan asked, “What is there to speak of?”  
  
“Control his emotions, Skywalker struggles to,” said Yoda. “Aggressive, he is. Angry. Worried for you he was, when you were away with Quinlan.”  
  
“Anakin has always had trouble controlling his emotions,” said Obi-Wan. “And he has formed an attachment to me that, perhaps, is more than healthy. I am still trying to teach him how to let go, believe me.”  
  
Mace regarded him evenly.  
  
Obi-Wan was lying to the head of the Jedi Order. He lied smoothly, as always, but he had never lied to Yoda. Or Mace. Now here he was, lying for Anakin. To the heads of the Order.  
  
“I will speak to him,” said Obi-Wan. “Perhaps there is something I can do to help him.”  
  
“To help Skywalker learn this, a Padawan we gave him,” said Yoda. “Progress has he made, would you say?”  
  
“I hope so,” said Obi-Wan. “He is… different to other Jedi. Perhaps it was the late age that he joined the Order. Perhaps it was the circumstances. Perhaps… it is to do with his childhood. As a slave.”  
  
There was silence between the three of them.  
  
“Speak with him,” said Mace. “Keep a close eye on him. Report back to us, if there’s anything we need to know.”  
  
Obi-Wan bowed, then left the room. His head was spinning, and he walked as far as he could from the chambers before collapsing to the floor. He sat, curled in a ball, his arms wrapped around his legs, his forehead pressed against his knees. Trying to breathe deeply, Obi-Wan held himself in a hug, wishing Anakin had returned to the Temple with him.  
  
A hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan looked up to see Quinlan Vos crouched next to him, concern clear on his handsome face.  
  
“What happened?” he asked quietly. He wiped a tear from Obi-Wan’s cheek with his thumb. “Obi-Wan?”  
  
“I… I lied to them,” Obi-Wan replied, his voice hoarse. “To Master Yoda. About Anakin.”  
  
Quinlan sat beside Obi-Wan and put an arm around his shoulders. Obi-Wan leaned into the hug, trying to take some measure of comfort from it. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Quinlan’s shoulder. Both of them knew there was nothing Quinlan could say to make the situation better.  
  
Obi-Wan felt young again. Uncertain and afraid. In Quinlan’s arms he felt small, and for a moment he expected Qui-Gon to appear in the hallway, leaving the Council chambers with a smug look on his face. He was always in trouble, always defying the Council. Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
“Do you remember when Master Tholme had to leave me with you and Qui-Gon?” Quinlan asked. Obi-Wan glanced at him. Quinlan was gazing down the corridor, a wistful smile on his face. He turned to look at Obi-Wan, and their faces were inches apart. “On… I think it was Ragoon?”  
  
Obi-Wan frowned as he thought. “You were showing off,” he said slowly. “Near that waterfall. I had to save your life when you fell.”  
  
Quinlan laughed. “Way I remember it, you jumped in after me and your Master had to save the both of us.”  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. His memories of Qui-Gon were still tinged with sorrow – there was no end to grief, it seemed. No one had told him that. A Sith had taken Qui-Gon from him. Obi-Wan had killed that Sith. It hadn’t brought Qui-Gon back.  
  
Obi-Wan was supposed to know better. He wasn’t supposed to mourn. Qui-Gon hadn’t died, but simply moved on, joining the Living Force. Yet Obi-Wan still felt the keen pangs of grief from time to time.  
  
“Things will be okay, Obi-Wan,” said Quinlan. He kissed Obi-Wan, then leaned back.  
  
Obi-Wan rested his head once more on Quinlan’s shoulder. “You can’t know that, Quinlan,” he said.  
  
“But we can hope,” Quinlan replied. “And we’re working for it, Obi-Wan.”  
  
They sat there in silence for a while, before Quinlan suggested Obi-Wan head to bed. As they got to their feet, Quinlan helping Obi-Wan stand, Obi-Wan asked; “Would… would you mind staying with me?”  
  
“Of course not, Obi-Wan,” Quinlan said softly. He leaned in to kiss Obi-Wan’s forehead. “Come on, then.”


End file.
